Generally, an excavator may include a lower driving body, an upper swing body pivotally connected to the lower driving body, a boom connected to the upper swing body, an arm connected to the boom, and an attachment selectively connected to the arm. The attachment may include a bucket, breaker, crusher, etc.
When the boom may be rotated, a worker in a cabin may not see a front, a rear and sides of the cabin at the same time. Thus, when a man or a fixture may exist in front of the cabin, a negligent accident may be generated.
According to related arts, a camera may be installed at the cabin. An image photographed by the camera may be displayed on a monitor in the cabin. The worker may rotate the boom with seeing the image on the monitor to prevent the generation of the negligent accident.
However, a dead zone may be generated due to the rotated boom. The camera may not photograph the dead zone. Thus, an image of the dead zone may not be displayed on the monitor so that the worker in the cabin may not see the dead zone screened by the rotated boom.